


Swan... Emma Swan

by Orlaith



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Espionage, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlaith/pseuds/Orlaith
Summary: Emma Swan is trying to pay the bills by digging up information for her clients, but one night she tumbles into Killian Jones while breaking into his brother's house and has to find some way to get out of there.





	Swan... Emma Swan

Emma Swan was a second year student at the University of Maryland, just trying to pay the bills like every other college student. Every summer she would drive home to the small town in Maine that her parents lived in (fucking _ Storybrooke, _ like she lived in a goddamn fairytale) and spend those three months working a summer job to help get her through school.

Some people would lifeguard. Others worked at a coffee shop or a bar, hoping to make a little extra from tips.

Emma, however, got paid to help her customers blackmail their enemies.

It had started the first summer after she came back from college. As a computer engineering major, Emma knew her way around the internet. When her best friend had come to her because she thought her boyfriend of three years might have cheated on her while they were at school, Emma used her internet sleuthing to uncover the truth.

(_“Wow, you’re like fucking Nancy Drew,” Ruby said as Emma scrolled through what looked like utter nonsense to her friend. _

_ “Hardly. I prefer Sherlock Holmes.” _)

After that, word spread quickly that if you needed information, for your own benefit or perhaps the detriment of others, Emma Swan was the gal to go to.

For the most part, Emma was able to get everything she needed purely from the depths of the internet, but every now and again, she’d have to ‘pound the pavement’ as Ruby would call it.

Tonight was one such time.

Emma’s hands shook slightly as she pulled on a pair of black gloves and then resituated her hat over her golden curls. Ruby hummed softly along with the radio as the pair rolled through the streets in Ruby’s grandma’s minivan, street lights reflecting off the windshield.

(_“It’s best that I don’t use my own car. No one is gonna notice if they happen to see your dad’s car parked four blocks away.” _)

The windows were down and Emma had noticed a significant shift in temperature just since they had left her house not even five minutes ago. “I think it’s gonna rain,” Emma commented.

Ruby nodded. “Weather report said there was a chance at 1:30. We shouldn’t get caught in it.”

_ Unless something goes wrong. _ Emma didn’t share her thoughts with Ruby however. She was so much more comfortable behind a keyboard and a screen, but this particular case was proving too difficult for that. One of her friend’s sister had come to her, positive her boyfriend was up to something.

(_“Why is it always the fucking relationship drama?” Emma groaned. “I don’t have enough qualifications to be a relationship counselor.” _)

Tragically, the boyfriend had no social media accounts and a really good firewall on his laptop, which made Emma think he was _ definitely _ up to something. So the girlfriend had planned a romantic weekend getaway for the two of them, giving Emma more than enough time to get in and out of the house. Ruby rolled to a stop in front of the house, and Emma’s pulse skyrocketed. Her friend put the car in park and turned to her.

Emma refused to meet her eyes for a second. "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

Ruby ignored the question. “Tell me the plan again.” Emma took a deep breath and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I go in the sidedoor on the porch so that the neighbors won’t be able to see anything. I look around his bedroom to see if there’s anything obvious, and then I snoop through his computer. I have to meet you at the corner of 51st and Elm at one, on the dot, or ‘I’m walking home’.”

Ruby nodded once. “See you at one then.” Emma grinned for the first time that night.

“See you at one.” With that, the girl ducked out of the car and quickly made her way around the side of the house. She stepped onto the porch and slipped her backpack off her shoulder, pulling out the lockpicking kit she’d invested in this winter. Kneeling to the ground, she inserted the two metal picks into the lock and twisted them by the smallest increments until she felt the tumbler click into place and she smirked as she pushed the door open with her hip.

Throwing her bag back over her shoulder, Emma tiptoed into the kitchen, glancing all around her. She used the light coming in through the windows to guide her into the living room since she figured turning on lights inside the house would be too risky.

This was how Emma ended up tripping headfirst over the couch in the middle of the room. More surprising than her tumble into the furniture was the string of profanity that followed that was decidedly male and decidedly not hers.

“What the actual fuck?!” The lamp on the end table switched on, and Emma was greeted by the sight of a very rumpled boy laying on the couch, squinting at her with his piercing blue eyes. _ Your dad is about to come arrest you for breaking and entering, Emma, why the fuck are you thinking about what his eyes look like? _ The boy rubbed his forehead and then ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick out at even odder angles than it was before.

“Alright… I know I’m absolutely sloshed, but I’m fairly certain you shouldn’t be here.”

Emma took a wild gamble. “How do you know I’m not just a figment of your highly intoxicated imagination?”

The boy chuckled lowly, which sent an infuriating shiver down Emma’s spine. She tried to ignore it as she scrambled to her feet. “Because you felt pretty real when you were falling on top of me, love, not that I’m complaining. Besides, my mind couldn’t imagine someone as magnificent as you.” Emma tucked her hair behind her ear (her hat must have fallen off when she fell over) and scoffed at him.

"The way you flirt is shameful. You’re drunk, and there’s a random girl in your living, and your first thought is to woo her?" He laughed again, and Emma really hated the way her stomach was reacting to that particular noise.

“I’m drunk and in my _ brother’s _ living room, and an incredibly gorgeous woman just appeared. Why wouldn’t I try my best to ‘woo her’ as you said?” He was lounging on the couch and resting his chin in his palm as if he was just trying to ooze sex appeal. “Besides, I’m hoping if I do, you won’t tell Liam that I crashed at his place while he was gone.” Emma jumped at this chance.

“I won’t say a word as long as you’ll do me the same favor.” The boy’s brow furrowed.

“What _ are _ you doing here?”

“I’m still living with my parents, and they were fighting earlier. Didn’t want to be around that, and Liam gave me a key awhile back to grab mail, water plants, shit like that.” _ Please buy it_.

The boy groaned in sympathy. “Living with the parents, huh? I get that. That is, in fact, why I’m crashed here as well. I felt it was time for me to wiggle out from under their controlling thumbs, as it were.”

“Looks like we have something in common then,” Emma said smiling at the boy. A positively scandalous thought was forming in her mind, but if it worked she’d be off scott free.

The boy grinned back. “Looks like it.” He sat up straight on the couch at that and stuck out his hand. “I’m Killian, by the way. Killian Jones.” Emma shook his hand.

“Emma Swan.”

“Swan? That’s such an interesting name.” Emma sat on the couch, getting as near Killian as she felt she could without seeming weird.

“I was abandoned as a baby. The Swans were the first foster family I lived with who treated me like a real person. They were going to adopt me, but then they had their own kid.”

“Yet you kept that name? Seems like kind of a burden.”

“Reminds me that we’re all on our own in the end. Plus is just sounds badass.” Killian laughed at that, a real, deep laugh. Emma bit her bottom lip and stared into his sea colored eyes. She was more used to being mistaken for a fifteen-year-old at the age of twenty than being considered sexy or anything of the sort, but if this was going to work, she had to at least try. “So, Killian, tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“Not much to tell really,” he shrugged. “Third year at Boston U, studying creative writing and English literature, and hopelessly in love with booze.” Emma wrinkled her nose in a way she hoped was cute.

“You’re not like a moody Author who needs to get drunk in order to _ create_, are you?” Killian laughed, playfully nudging her arm.

“Not on your life. I just really like rum.”

“But you’re kind of a nerd right? I mean, you can’t study literature and not be.”

“I guess you could say that.” Emma’s eyes drifted up to his rumpled hair. _ Do it, do it, do it_, her subconscious chanted. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair and trying to tame the dark waves. Emma heard him inhale sharply, and continued her movements.

“What’s your favorite book?”

Killian didn’t even hesitate before answering, “_ The Great Gatsby. _”

“Oh, you’re one of _ those _ boys,” Emma teased. Killian laughed again.

“Hardly. Gatsby is the worst, they all are. They’re all terribly, awful people. But good characters don’t have to be _ good_, you know? Fitzgerald was a genius, commenting on the naivety of the American Dream back when it was still truly alive and well. ‘His dream must have seemed so close that he could hardly fail to grasp it. He did not know that it was already behind him.’” Emma smiled at this boy, despite herself. Her hand drifted from his head, down the side of his neck and then started tracing lines up and down his arm.

Killian was clearly distracted but continued to talk. “He wrote a lot more than just Gatsby though, did you know that?” Emma shook her head, hoping that she could just keep listening to this boy’s rumbling voice all night but knowing she couldn’t. “Yeah, _ The Beautiful and the Damned _ is a good one. ‘She was dazzling; it was agony to comprehend her beauty in a glance.’ What a prick, huh?” Emma laughed at that.

“Can you just quote anything on a whim?”

“It comes with the job, darling.” Emma’s fingers started running along Killian’s collarbone, which his neckline exposed.

“Gimme another one then.”

Killian swallowed thickly at the weight in the girl’s voice and reached out, tucking a curl behind her ear. He leaned forward and whispered, “These violent delights have violent ends/ And in their triumph die, like fire and powder/ Which, as they kiss, consume.” _ Gotcha_, Emma thought as she smirked and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

Leaning into the kiss, Killian’s hands instantly went up and tangled themselves in Emma’s curls at the base of her head as if he couldn’t stop himself from touching them any longer. Emma kept reminding herself this was simply a means to an end, and she should absolutely, positively _ not _be as attracted to him as she was right now. Gasping into his mouth, Emma swung her leg around so she was straddling Killian’s lap, and the boy’s hands quickly gripped her thighs, pulling her against him.

His tongue darted out, tracing across her bottom lip, and Emma opened her mouth further to let him in. Killian ran his tongue gently along her whole mouth as if he wanted to commit it all to memory.

Emma took this opportunity to grind her hips down into his, and shivered when she felt his erection underneath her. He pulled back a bit, placing a few more kisses to her lips before he let out a long breath and laughed, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Just to be clear, I _ never _ do this. I know we’ve never met before tonight, and I know next to nothing about you. But for some reason, I am _ immensely _ attracted to you.” He kissed her deeply, taking Emma’s breath away. “And if you’re down, I’d _ really _ like to have sex with you.” Emma bit her bottom lip again and nodded.

“Oh, I’m definitely down.”

Killian practically growled, “Oh, thank God,” as he flipped their positions so he was leaning over her. Their clothes were thrown off in a rush, and Emma moved to pull him down on top of her, but Killian had other plans, kissing his way down her stomach and then pressing kisses to her over her underwear.

Eventually, after one absolutely mindblowing orgasm that Emma was doing her best to ignore, Killian grinned at her from between her legs and then made his way up to her face. He leaned in to kiss her, and Emma almost pulled back, not sure how she felt about the prospect of tasting herself. But when his tongue ran along hers, she absolutely melted into him. Emma let out a small moan when Killian slid into her, completely intoxicated by the feeling of him moving against her.

Crossing her ankles at the small of his back, Emma pulled Killian closer which pressed him even deeper inside of her. The boy pressed kisses along the column of her throat and whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was and how good she felt and begging her, could she please come for him one more time. Emma gasped as she came for the second time, her legs tensing and pulling Killian closer to her than she thought humanly possible. He followed quickly after her, letting out a groan that sounded suspiciously like her name.

Emma laid there for a minute, basking in the glow of her two orgasms and the warmth of the boy above her. Killian pressed one more kiss to her cheek before slipping out of her and rolling over on his side, one arm thrown lazily across her. Emma said nothing, counting away the seconds in her head. When she reached seventy-two, she heard a soft snore come from behind her and she smiled to herself, wiggling out from under his arm.

_ Ben Franklin got it wrong, _ she thought. _ While death and taxes are inevitable, so is a man falling asleep immediately after an orgasm. _

Checking her watch, Emma hurried to snatch up her clothes and pull them on. 12:32. Plenty of time to dig around Liam’s room and download his harddrive onto a flashdrive she’d brought with. Emma scurried into the bedroom and plugged the little thumbdrive in as she booted up his computer. She looked through the boy’s things while the files were downloading, but there was hardly anything in the room, let alone anything of suspect.

The computer chimed, and Emma dashed over to unplug it, slipping it quickly in her jacket pocket. She hurried back into the living room, and a sharp pang went through her chest as she saw Killian asleep on the couch. The soft light of the lamp cast deep, angular shadows over his body, making him look like some sort of Greek sculpture. Emma had to resist the urge to push back the hair stuck to his forehead. Instead she slung her backpack on and shoved her hands deep into her pockets, making her way out the sidedoor and into the thick air of the night.

As Emma hurried around the block and towards the corner where Ruby was parked, it started to drizzle, plastering her curls to her temples and the back of her neck. When Emma slid into the passenger seat, Ruby instantly gave her a once over.

“Did you find anything? What happened? You’ve got this weird look.”

“Didn’t find anything. I had to download his files, so I can go over them when I’m at home.” Emma threw her backpack onto the floor of the van, but Ruby had yet to make any move to leave. “Drive.” Emma hated being grouchy with her friend, but she also had no idea what the fuck just happened or how she was supposed to feel about it.

Her friend pulled away from the curb, and they drove a few blocks in silence before Ruby asked again. “What happened?” So Emma quietly told her what had happened, in the simplest terms possible. Instead of the reproach she had been expecting, a shit-eating grin spread across Ruby’s face and the other girl practically cackled.

“Are you _ kidding_?! Oh, my god, Em. Forget Nancy Drew or Sherlock Holmes. You’re fucking James Bond. Double oh seven, baby!” Emma had a hard time sharing Ruby’s excitement. Instead, she felt a large pit forming in her stomach as she thought of the way Killian had looked at her while his arms framed her face and he was pressed deep inside of her.

“Let’s just go home,” Emma said as she pulled in on herself and watched the rain hitting the windshield. “I want to go to bed.”

Emma pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to make herself focus on the coding in front of her. Granny had asked her to come update their computers on the promise of free hot chocolate for life, and, chocoholic that she was, she could hardly turn down the offer. Just as she finished a line of code, Granny came into the back room.

“There’s a boy here looking for you, Emma.”

Emma’s brow creased. “‘A boy’? Who?”

The old woman shrugged. “Dunno. He just told me to tell you he’s Liam’s brother.” Emma stomach dropped. It couldn’t be. How on earth could he have found her? Emma stood up from her chair, hands shaking slightly, and walked past Granny into the main part of the. Her heart sped up and her stomach did a little flip as she saw Killian sitting at the booth by the window. He glanced up and grinned when their eyes made contact. Holding up two cups of something, he motioned her over to his table. Emma slid into the chair across from him, trying to look anywhere but his bright eyes.

“I got you this,” he said, handing her the drink. “You must come here pretty often, because that older lady knew exactly what you get.” Emma smiled a little as she took a sip.

“Yeah, pretty often,” she said. “But then again you must have known that otherwise you wouldn’t have come here, right?”

Killian smirked at her over his cup. “I suppose you’re right.”

“How did you find me then?” Emma asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Well,” Killian began. “While I was certainly confused when I first woke up that next morning after we met to find that I was entirely naked and alone on my brother’s couch, I remembered enough to want to go after that girl. But I remembered your name, and well…” He spread his hands out in front of his. “Did you know you’re the only Emma Swan in the world?”

Emma shook her head. “I didn’t, actually.”

“Quite a unique name you’ve got, Swan.”

“Why are you here, Killian?” The boy didn’t respond immediately.

“You know, I did a little digging on you. Did some asking around.” He looked up and met her gaze, and Killian was too surprised to look away. “What were you really doing at Liam’s house because I know he has no idea who you are?”

Emma felt all the air rush out of her lungs. “You didn’t tell him about me did you?”

“And admit to my brother my bare ass and a few other unpleasant things were on his couch and then die an untimely death? I’d rather not.” He chuckled. “No, don’t worry I just mentioned your name casually in a conversation, and he knew you as the sheriff’s daughter but didn’t seem to know you well enough to, say, give you a key. So I got a little curious. You run quite the business, Swan.”

Words tumbled out of Emma’s mouth before she could stop them. “Elsa thought Liam was up to something. She didn’t know what, but she thought he’d been acting weird lately. So she wanted me to snoop around and see what I could find. Elsa planned their trip so that I could sneak into the house, but I—”

“Weren’t expecting a dashing young man to be crashing on the couch?”

Emma bit her lip. “Sure. That.” She took a deep breath. “I didn’t find anything though, and I told Elsa that, so there’s really no reason Liam ever needs to know, right?”

Killian nodded though said nothing as he took another long sip of his coffee. Emma wrung her hands in her lap and then couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“It was completely harm—”

“Why did you sleep with me?” Emma opened her mouth in shock and then quickly shut it realizing how stupid she must look. “I mean, was it just some intense, MI6-level espionage in a ‘if-I-have-sex-with-this-guy-he-won’t-suspect-anything’ kind of way? Because, I don’t know maybe it was stupid of me, but I thought…” Killian sighed. “Fuck it, I don’t know what I thought. Nevermind, this was a bad idea.” He grabbed up his coffee and moved to leave, but Emma reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“What were you gonna say?” she whispered. Killian refuse to look back at her. “Come on.”

He studiously watched the patrons coming in and out of the diner as he said, “I thought you might like me.” He swallowed and cleared his throat. “More than just as a casual fuck, I mean. I don’t know, you… you had this look on your face I guess, but it was stupid and I shouldn’t have—”

Emma cut him off by standing up and kissing him deeply. Killian’s eyes went wide for a second before he leaned into her, cupping her cheek and pressing his other hand to the small of her back. After a moment, Emma remembered they were in the middle of Granny’s and anyone could report back to her parents at any moment, and she gave him one more small kiss before pulling away.

“I did like you— _ do _ like you, in fact. But I was, maybe, a little bit trying to distract you so I could get out of there, and I really didn’t want to think about what liking you meant in that situation, and yeah.” _ Super eloquent, Emma. Way to go. _ Killian smiled softly at her, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb almost as if he wasn’t aware he was even doing it.

“I have an idea then,” he said.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“We go on a date. A real date. We can go to a movie and get ice cream, or to a museum, or to a fancy restaurant, I really don’t care. I just want to spend time with you and get to know you and learn every little thing I can about you.” He grinned. “In a way that doesn’t involve breaking and entering, that is.” Emma jokingly punched his arm. “I want to see what this maybe could be, and I definitely want to kiss you again.”

Emma bit her bottom lip to keep herself from grinning like a maniac. “I think a date sounds perfect.” Killian pulled her into his arms at that and kissed her soundly once again, standing in public be damned.


End file.
